Tickle Torture
'this fanon is about Malachi finding out Mordecai lied to him about eating a cookie before dinner. Instead of hitting him, he tries another way to make him tell the truth. So relax and enjoy the story! ' ' ' It’s a Saturday evening and it was only Malachi and Mordecai. Cecilia is on a business trip and she won’t be back for a few days. Malachi was cooking dinner. Mordecai came into the kitchen and said: Mordecai - Daddy can I have a cookie? Malachi- Not until you eats supper! Mordecai - Please just one little cookie? Malachi- no! Soon he heard the phone and left the room and went to go pick it up. Mordecai quickly ate the cookie and swallow it. Malachi came back and saw Mordecai looking a little nervous Mordecai - H-hi daddy. Malachi- Everything alright? You seem jumpy. Mordecai - Yeah I'm fine. Malachi- what did you do? Mordecai - Nothing. Malachi - Are you sure? Mordecai - Everything fine daddy I'm gonna go watch TV. Malachi- *sighs* Alright then. Mordecai quickly goes into the living room, and turn on the TV and watch SpongeBob. Malachi continues to cook until his notice that in the cookie basket one cookie was missing. Mordecai did steal the cookie! Malachi was about to go to the living room until he stopped. Wait, how will I make Mordecai tell the truth? I’m not gonna hit him, cause I will NEVER hit my kid. I don’t even believing hitting kids. Wait….I got it! Mordecai- *laughs at TV* Man SpongeBob is SO funny! Soon Malachi came into the living room and sat next to Mordecai. Malachi - Hey son I notice a cookie is missing Mordecai - Um…Maybe Rigby ate one when came over here. Malachi - “Maybe your right. Hey I got an idea.” Mordecai - “What?” Malachi - “You wanna play truth?” Mordecai - “Sure. How you play?” Malachi - “First lied down your belly, and lifts your feet up. Mordecai lied down on his belly, and lift he feet up. Mordecai - “Now what?” Malachi - “Put for feet on your lap. Mordecai did as he told, and Malachi hold Mordecai’s ankle together. Malachi - I'm gonna ask you again did u eat a cookie? Mordecai- N-no I did not! W-what are you doing''!?'' Malachi - “THIS!” Malachi began to tickle Mordecai’s feet. Mordecai- *laughs really hard* No! NO! STOP IT! Malachi - *still tickling his feet* did you eat the cookie Mordecai- NO! LEAVE me alone! Malachi - “Not until you tell me the truth.” Mordecai- I didn't eat the cookie! Malachi - Alright then more tickling for you! Malachi began to tickle him on the feet even more. Mordecai laughs really hard. Mordecai - “Stop please! I didn’t do it!” Malachi -Are u telling the truth? Mordecai- Y-yes! Malachi - I don’t know...If you are because you where a little jumpy when I ask u about the cookie. Mordecai- B-because you startled me... Malachi - Then why there were crumbs on you? Mordecai- Because ha I was eating... err... carrots? Malachi - I don’t think so. More tickling on the feet for you! Mordecai- NOOOO! Malachi began to tickle him on the feet even more. Mordecai laughed a lot and couldn't breathe. Malachi - Did u eat the cookie Mordecai? Mordecai-.......no...... Malachi - Ok *tickle him even harder and Mordecai laughs even more* Malachi - I'll stop until you tell the truth Mordecai- I am telling the truth Malachi - Did you eat the cookie? Mordecai- No, I did not! *laughs hysterically* Malachi - I'm not gonna stop tickling you until you tell me you ate the cookie Mordecai couldn’t take it anymore, than he said: Mordecai- Ugh! Fine! I ate it! I ate the cookie! Just stop tickling my feet please *laughs* Malachi - Good. Soon he stops tickling Mordecai’s feet, and got off the couch. Mordecai- *breathing heavily* Thank you! Malachi - See? Everytime you lied, you get tickle torture Mordecai- Ok, daddy. Malachi - Remember the next time you lie, your gonna be tickled again Mordecai- Ok daddy, I won’t anymore.” Malachi - Good. Now let go eat dinner. Mordecai - “ok.” 'Hope you all like it! ' Category:Fanons